


Sam & Jack - Touch

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanart, Sadness, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Touch

This wallpaper is inspired by a quote from ["Indelible Things"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5804068/chapters/13376692) written by [MtheT.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheT/pseuds/MtheT)


End file.
